


There will always be someone waiting for you at home

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dreamlike, Hope, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Other, Presumed Dead, Protective Ash Lynx, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 25





	There will always be someone waiting for you at home

Rubbing her sleepy eyes, Ash went to the kitchen barefoot, and her blonde hair was tousled.  
The light was on.  
Eiji had just finished drinking some milk.  
"What are you doing on your feet?" Ash asked, scratching his head.  
"I woke you up?"  
"Nah, I just wanted to get a glass of water," Ash replied with a shrug. Then he opened the fridge and pulled out into a bottle.  
Eiji nodded, then went to sit on the chair and picked up a magazine.  
"Excuse but..."  
"I'm not very sleepy"  
"Won't it be for that movie we went to see today? It was really scary ..." Ash said, shivering at the memory.  
"The one about the zombie pumpkins?" Eiji chuckled. Poor Ash ... he had clung to the armrest, trying not to scream like an obsess or to immediately flee and fortunately, Kong, Alex and Shorter hadn't noticed, too busy watching the movie.  
Eiji smiled.  
"Well, I ... I think I'll go back to sleep," Ash grunted.  
"Okay, goodnight, pumpkin," said Eiji.  
"Stop calling me by that nickname!"  
Ash shook his head.  
I go back.  
Eiji was still sitting there in the chair leafing through the magazine, but he didn't even seem to see it.  
Shit.  
"Don't stay up, then tomorrow you have to meet with Ibe-san"  
"I'm not sleepy," Eiji replied, shrugging.  
Ash rolled his eyes at the ceiling.  
"Don't tell me right ..."  
Eiji looked up. "Here, I had a bad dream"  
"It happens to everyone," Ash said, shrugging.  
"This was strange was real ... and ... and ..."  
"What?"  
"In the dream, I constantly lost you"  
"It can't be so terrible!" Ash chuckled.  
Eiji raised his large dark eyes, suddenly serious. "You know it's funny ... to tell it: we were lying on a boat, without oars that was going on the river, I was sleeping deeply and listening, you were praying: you asked God, to bring me to safety and you to be able to finally leave However I wanted to wake up, I couldn't.  
I woke up safely on the shore, but I couldn't find you anymore, no matter how much I called you and then ... I understood: you were gone. "  
"It was just a fucking nightmare," Ash murmured, shivering. He had had the same dream the previous night: he had felt a deep sense of peace, as if there was nothing more to torment him. But then he had stayed awake for hours before he could go back to sleep, but he would not tell anyone.  
"It was a real thing instead! What if it happens?" Eiji exclaimed anxiously and trying to fight against his stupid tears.  
"Sssh, that's enough, okay?" Ash interrupted him abruptly.  
"But..."  
"Stop shaking, you fool," Ash said, gently running his fingers through the locks of hair.  
Eiji nodded; Ash's body was lukewarm against hers, she was holding him close.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, clinging to each other barefoot in the middle of the kitchen at three in the morning.  
"Let's go to sleep"  
Eiji obediently followed him.  
Ash slipped under the covers. "Come on, I don't want you to wake up again with another stupid nightmare," he said with a snort.  
Eiji smiled. "Ok"  
"But it's only for this time"  
Ash winced as soon as Eiji's cold feet touched hers. "You're a piece of ice, come here and I'll warm you up!"  
Eiji didn't have time to chuckle or do anything else but Ash curled up like a cat in a basket against him.  
Then Ash fell asleep.  
Eiji looked at him.  
An involuntary tear fell on the pillow.  
"Aslan, don't go away because there will always be someone waiting for you at home," he said softly in the dark.


End file.
